People who travel often desire to use someone else's kitchen which may not be equipped with an adequate or desirable selection of spices and/or other kitchen accessories. For example, “equipped kitchens” in rental properties typically have little or no spices other than salt and pepper. A single dull knife is typically provided and inadequate for the desired task.
Some people may pack cooking items loosely in a bag or suitcase. However, this approach is unsatisfactory because the food preparation items are not sufficiently organized, and are therefore difficult to use. Similarly, when hiking or camping, it is typically difficult to assemble the ideal spice and kitchen accessory combination for the particular trip in an organized container that is lightweight, easy, and efficient to use.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide portable kit configurations for carrying customized combinations of spices and/or accessories for cooking and preparing food while traveling.